Et si il suffisait d'un placard à balais ?
by Ipiu
Summary: C'est bien connu, Kanda est l'exemple même de la cordialité, de la gentillesse et de la bonne humeur, et cette faculté sociale est démultipliée pendant la période de Noël. Surtout lorsqu'il est coincé dans un placard avec Lavi. Yaoi, lemon au chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : ****Et si il suffisait d'un placard à balais ? **

Auteur : Ipiu

Yaoi, Rated M

Couple: Kanda x Lavi

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de D-Gray Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

Résumé du chapitre 1 : C'est bien connu, Kanda est l'exemple même de la cordialité, de la gentillesse et de la bonne humeur, et cette faculté sociale est démultipliée pendant la période de Noël. Surtout lorsqu'il est coincé dans un placard avec Lavi.

Note : Merry Christmas Ako ^^ Je sais que j'ai un petit mois d'avance mais c'est pour me faire pardonner "Draw Me I'll dream You" qui traine depuis trois bons mois =.=' (désolée à toutes celles (et ceux) qui attendent la suite... je planche mais ça n'avance pas)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

POV de Kanda :

J'ai toujours profondément haï la période de Noël. Tous ces gens qui s'excitent à l'idée de cette fête stupide, qui rient pour un rien, qui s'achètent des cadeaux hideux que l'on va jeter ou offrir à d'autres pour noël prochain, toutes ces pacotilles, je les exècre !

C'est pourquoi, à chaque fois, je me suis arrangé pour participer aux « missions de fin d'année » que personne ne veut jamais accomplir. J'évite ainsi cette période maudite où mes proches tentent vainement de me faire sourire, par toutes sortes de moyens peu dignes des exorcistes qu'ils sont censés être. Je me demande si c'est à ça que ressemble l'enfer : une tablée de gens heureux et ivres, hurlant des insanités paillardes, qui essaieraient de me faire participer à leur satanique débauche. Ca me fait froid dans le dos…

A moins d'une semaine (deux jours pour être précis) de l'évènement que je redoute le plus, (la St Valentin exceptée) l'atmosphère de la congrégation est de plus en plus saturée de joie et de _bonne humeur_. Il est plus que temps d'aller trouver Komui pour réclamer l'ordre de mission qui, je l'espère, me fera m'éloigner le plus possible de toute forme vie humaine, jusqu'à ce que la déferlante soit passée.

Je m'aventure hors de ma chambre, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs de tous les cotés. Je rôde dans l'ombre des couloirs, de peur de croiser quelqu'un (Lenalee ou Allen pour ne viser personne) qui me forcerait à porter des cartons de décorations, à déguiser un sapin ou même à accrocher des guirlandes « Joyeux Noël, Vive la Congrégation, Santé aux exorcistes ! ». Après de multiples détours, j'arrive enfin au bureau de notre grand Intendant, qui sommeille vaguement, un bonnet de père noël ridicule sur la tête, en bavant sur une pile de dossiers pas encore ouverts (et qui ne le seront probablement jamais). Il entrouvre mollement les yeux lorsque je claque la porte, et j'en profite pour lui exposer ma requête.

« -Je viens pour la mission de fin d'année.

-Roooooh, tu travailles trop mon petit Kanda. Ménage tes nerfs !

-La mission et je me casse.

-Pffff… Cette année c'est relâche, pas de mission, amusement obligatoire. Tu en as bien besoin d'ailleurs, tu as une tête à faire pâlir un vampire. Krory te le dira aussi bien que moi… »

Et sur ce il me fiche à la porte comme un vulgaire manant. Non mais je rêve ! Si il croit que je vais rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'on me fourre de force de la dinde au marron dans le bec, alors il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Je suis tellement absorbé par mes sombres pensées de vengeance, et de mes plans pour fuir la citadelle avant que la célébration maudite n'ai lieu, que je n'ai pas remarqué la silhouette dans mon dos. Une poigne de fer m'enserre l'épaule, et je reconnais Reever. Il a sorti sa tête des mauvais jours. Lui non plus n'apprécie pas trop noël. Peut être parce que Komui s'arrange toujours pour qu'une grosse catastrophe se produise à cette période. Le pauvre Reever doit être traumatisé. En attendant je ne vois pas ce qu'il me veut.

« -Lenalee, Allen, décoration, réfectoire, maintenant. »

Tout s'explique. Ca ne rate jamais. Tous les ans, quand je reviens de mission, les deux fauteurs de trouble ont cassé la moitié du mobilier et atomisé le réfectoire et les cuisines grâce à leurs idées saugrenues pour « embellir le cadre de la fête ». C'est toujours une épreuve pour Reever, en charge de superviser les réparations.

Il me conduit de force dans la salle de torture, où nous attendent déjà les acolytes maléfiques ainsi que Lavi et Bookmen, qui essaient tant bien que mal (mais surtout mal) de tempérer les ardeurs « artistiques » des deux premiers. Ils ont déjà fait tomber le lustre principal, en essayant d'y accrocher une balançoire, et ont failli décapiter Jeryy du même coup. Je me retrouve donc contraint et forcé de les aider à tout remettre en ordre… et je dois me retenir pour ne pas faire appel à Mugen et trancher quelques têtes.

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans le placard le plus reculé de la congrégation :_

Après m'être fait attaquer par le nouveau robot père noël de Komui (le père noël, encore une idée débile de tous ces hérétiques pour rendre leur délire le plus total possible), après avoir échappé aux guirlandes tueuses d'Allen (qui jugeait amusant de les transformer en boas constrictors), ayant même réussi à survivre chaussettes de noël voraces de Lenalee, qui dévorent sans pitié tous ce qui passe à leur portée, il a fallut que je me retrouve coincé dans ce placard. Coincé dans ce tout petit placard avec Lavi qui plus est !

En réalité, si on en est arrivé là, c'est la faute des trois grands abrutis du secteur (je ne donnerai pas de nom mais suivez mon regard). D'abord, je me suis fait courser par le Komulin version « mon petit papa noël » à travers tous les couloirs, qui voulait absolument me faire manger ses infâmes cookies carbonisés (en plus je n'aime _pas_ les gâteaux). Ensuite, quand j'ai enfin réussi à le semer (du moins je le croyais), les serpents d'Allen m'ont tendu une embuscade qui a failli me précipiter dans les estomacs des chaussettes meurtrières. C'est alors que l'invention de Komui nous a retrouvés, et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me précipiter dans le placard le plus proche, déjà occupé par Lavi, qui fuyait lui aussi les inventions machiavéliques de nos camarades. Cependant, Komulin n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, il a tenté d'ouvrir la porte de notre refuge… et en a évidemment cassé la poignée.

Impossible maintenant de rentrer.

Mais surtout, impossible de ressortir.

Et cela fait dix bonnes minutes qu'il n'y a plus un bruit de l'autre côté et que nous appelons à l'aide. En plus il fait une chaleur insupportable et on a à peine la place de s'assoir l'un en face de l'autre.

« -Tch… c'est bien pour ça que je déteste Noël… », dis-je après un énième appel au secours.

« -Tu es vraiment pessimiste, Yû. Moi je trouve que c'est pas si mal comme fête Noël…

-Ne. M'appelle pas. Par mon prénom.

-Pessimiste et aimable en plus de ça. Si tu continues tu vas finir seul et aigris. Aucune fille ne veut d'un homme aigri. »

Je n'avais jamais réfléchis à ça. En fait je ne pense jamais aux filles. A tel point que j'ai fini par me considérer comme un être asexué. Le fait de finir seul et aigris me laisse totalement indifférent. Pourtant quand c'est Lavi qui me dit ça, d'un ton neutre, comme une simple constatation, j'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu.

« -Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas non plus de copine.

-C'est vrai… Mais c'est un choix, pas une fatalité. »

Cette réponse a de quoi aiguiser ma curiosité. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il en pinçait pour Lenalee. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il a l'air un peu mélancolique, comme si il regrettait quelque chose. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, vu son physique (et j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le voir sous la douche pendant nos missions alors je suis bien placé pour le savoir) et son caractère sociable, il pourrait facilement avoir toutes les filles qu'il désirerait. J'ignore si c'est parce que je veux vraiment la réponse à ma question ou parce que nous poireautons dans ce local à balais depuis une bonne demi-heure, et que je commence à sacrément me faire chier, mais je lui demande d'un ton aussi neutre que possible (être antisocial c'est tout un art, une réputation pareille ça se cultive):

« -Quelle sorte de choix ? »

Il relève la tête et me fixe intensément.

« -Yû qui pose des questions, c'est louche…

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas…

-« m'appeler par mon prénom » Je sais, je sais, tu radotes mon pauvre Kanda. »

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui taper dessus ou, pire (mieux), lui arracher la tête. Mais si je fais ça, il ne répondra pas à ma question, et je crois que ça m'énerverait encore plus. Je me contente donc juste de lui lancer un regard noir. Regard qu'il soutient pendant une bonne minute avant de soupirer.

« -Les filles ne m'intéressent pas… »

Je mets du temps à saisir tout les sens de cette révélation. Alors comme ça… Lavi est gay ? Je crois que cette journée détient la palme de la plus étrange. Devant mon manque total de réaction, qu'il a l'air de prendre pour du mépris, mon vis-à-vis se renfrogne.

« -Pfff, évidement maintenant je te dégoûte… Super… »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« -Parce que j'ai l'air dégoûté ?

-Pour ton information, tu as toujours l'air dégoûté. Je fais ce que je peux pour interpréter tes expressions faciales mais c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. »

Je n'aime pas le reconnaître mais il marque un point. Je suis passé maitre dans l'art de dissimuler mes émotions. Je les cache tellement bien que, parfois, j'ai même du mal à savoir ce que j'éprouve. En tout cas une chose est sûre, il ne me dégoûte pas plus que d'habitude.

« -Hé bien, _pour ton information_, je ne suis pas dégoûté. Je pensais juste que finalement tu caches bien ton jeu. Tout le monde est persuadé que tu en pinces pour Lenalee.

-Et tout le monde se goure royalement. Ma cible est beaucoup plus intéressante, désolé Lenalee. »

Cette fois j'ouvre de grands yeux. Décidément j'en apprends des choses. D'ordinaire, je n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de chose mais là, j'avoue que le cas « Lavi » m'intéresse beaucoup. Je scrute son visage, à moins d'un mètre du mien. Il a les joues légèrement rouges, comme moi, à cause de la chaleur qui règne dans notre placard, et peut être aussi parce que je le fixe intensément. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je le trouve vraiment sexy, en train d'éviter mon regard sans savoir quoi dire. D'habitude ce genre d'attitude m'irrite au plus haut point et pourtant… Mais à quoi je pense là ? Réveille-toi Yû, c'est pas le moment de délirer. Je m'entends alors dire tout haut ce que je pensais ne jamais lui demander - sérieusement, est-ce-que j'ai la tête du type qui demande :

« -Et je peux savoir qui c'est, si c'est pas indiscret ? »

Il a l'air presque aussi étonné que moi. Il entrouvre légèrement la bouche et fronce les sourcils. Encore une fois je me surprends (Ipiu : c'est bien connu, Kanda est un homme plein de surprises !) à penser qu'il est _sexy_. C'est pas possible ça ! J'ai du inhaler un gaz toxique préparé par Allen, ou quelque chose du genre. Sinon pourquoi aurais-je posé cette question ? Et pourquoi serais-je en train de rougir ? Je n'ai pas le temps de bégayer une excuse (mais je suis pas le genre de mec à _bégayer _bon dieu !) que Lavi me demande :

« -Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Je sais ce qu'il faut que je dise, c'est tout simple, il suffit que je lui réponde « non non, finalement je ne veux pas savoir, oublie ça. » et l'incident sera clos. Et pourtant… mon corps ne m'obéit plus. J'ai beau essayer de l'empêcher par tous les moyens possibles de commettre la grosse bêtise que je sens venir, mon cerveau décide de ne plus m'écouter et… je hoche la tête. Lavi rougit fortement.

« -Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais. »

Je n'ouvre pas la bouche, ni ne bouge un seul muscle. Je crois que si je fais le moindre mouvement, mon cerveau (du moins la partie qui me fait des infidélités) va prendre les commandes et risque de me faire faire des choses plus que regrettables. Mais c'était sans compter sur le roux, qui croise alors délibérément mon regard. Je deviens presque aussi rouge que lui, et je m'entends juste murmurer :

« -Et pourquoi ça ? »

Je ne peux plus me détacher de ses yeux. Je savais qu'ils étaient verts mais je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient beaux. En fait depuis que je suis enfermé ici, je découvre plein de choses que je n'avais jamais remarquées chez lui et qui ajoutent largement à son charme. Comme lorsqu'il se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un air désinvolte alors qu'il est gêné, par exemple.

Il s'approche de moi et mon cœur rate un battement. Je frôle l'apoplexie quand… il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et la situation empire tandis que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas désagréable. Pas désagréable du tout… Alors qu'il se retire, je le retiens et approfondis le baiser, ce qui doit me surprendre au moins autant que lui. Seulement, au moment où nos langues entrent en contact, j'oublie tout...

A suivre

* * *

Bon... alors ? Je sais que je suis ultra-sadique de m'arrêter là ^^ (si si, on lit bien sur mon visage que je suis super désolée... ou pas) mais je vous promets de poster la suite AVANT noël, juré !

Mais bon... Reviews ? please =) je veux votre avis ! (Par exemple, est-ce que Kanda est _vraiment_ trop OOC ?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Et si il suffisait d'un placard à balais ? **

Auteur : Ipiu

Yaoi, Rated M

Couple: Kanda x Lavi

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de D-Gray Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

Résumé du chapitre 2 : Sait on comment réagit un antisocial après une partie de jambes en l'air ? A votre avis...

Note : comme promis, voila la suite, postée avec un lemon et AVANT Noël ! J'espère que ça vois plaira =D

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

POV de Kanda :

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai couché avec Lavi. Dans un placard à balais. Deux jours avant noël.

Et j'ai aimé ça…

Chaque frôlement, chaque murmure, chaque caresse est restée, et reste toujours, gravée dans ma mémoire, imprimée sur ma rétine. Ces images tournent et retournent sans arrêt dans ma tête. A chaque instant je revois ses yeux, je ressens le contact de ses lèvres, je me rappelle la chaleur de son corps sous le mien, le jeu de ses mains dans mon cou, sur mon torse… Et ça dure depuis deux jours.

Deux jours où je suis resté cloitré dans ma chambre, menaçant de mort toute personne tentant de s'approcher à moins de 10 mètres. Deux jours où je ne fais que rêver de _lui_, à tel point que ça tourne à l'obsession. Deux jours que je l'évite délibérément car je ne comprends pas mes sentiments à son égard.

Sauf que, si vous êtes matheux vous aurez fait le rapprochement, aujourd'hui, c'est le réveillon de Noël.

Connaissant Komui je vais être _obligé_ de sortir de mon trou (Ipiu : huuum, intéressant. Si c'est celui de Lavi, restes-y Kanda, te gênes surtout pas !). Obligé de le revoir. Rien qu'à la pensée de me retrouver en face de lui, je me souviens de ses gémissements, de ses yeux embués de désir… et je dois réprimer une érection.

Plus l'heure tourne, plus elle me rapproche du moment fatidique où le grand intendant va venir pour me traîner au réfectoire. Et je suis sûr que je vais avoir le droit à des commentaires suspects, sachant que c'est lui qui nous a découverts, sûrement alerté par les bruits inhabituels de notre… partie de plaisir. Heureusement le temps qu'il ouvre la porte, nous avons camouflé toutes les traces, cependant il n'est pas si bête qu'il n'y paraît, et je redoute le pire.

Le plus énervant dans tout ça, c'est que je ne veux pas voir Lavi presque autant que j'ai envie de le voir. Et j'ai l'impression désagréable de devenir fou.

_Plus tard, au réfectoire de la congrégation :_

Je crois que si l'enfer existe, ça ne peut pas être pire que cette « fête ». Rien ne peut être pire que les chants de Noël, alliés à l'alcool et aux embrassades joviales. Ca fait des heures que je joue des coudes pour que personne ne m'approche, et que je dévisage Lavi dès qu'il a les yeux tournés. C'est comme si je m'étais donné pour objectif d'apprendre par cœur chaque détails de son visage avant la fin de la soirée. Comme si je le voyais pour la première, et la dernière fois de ma vie en même temps.

J'épie, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, chacun de ses mouvements. Je jalouse toute personne sur qui il pose son regard. Quand il rit, j'ai des envies de meurtre envers ses interlocuteurs. C'est plus fort que moi. Je le veux. Et pour mon usage exclusif.

Tentant désespérément de m'occuper un peu, j'attrape toutes les coupes de champagne qui passent à proximité, et je commence à penser à des choses de moins en moins avouables.

Quel genre de choses ? Le corps nu de mon fantasme, étendu dans des postures peu honorables. Offert. Je me perds tellement dans mes rêveries que je n'entends plus rien des conversations environnantes. Mon imagination est peuplée des gémissements et des cris de Lavi.

Mais soudain, je replonge dans la réalité. Lenalee, dans un accès d'euphorie impardonnable, s'est beaucoup rapproché de ma _propriété_. Beaucoup trop. Encouragée par Allen, doté d'une extraordinairement faible résistance à l'alcool (Traduction : il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait), elle ose même l'_embrasser_. Je suis pris d'un tel accès de colère (Ipiu : et de jalousie), que je dois me retenir pour ne pas dégainer mon sabre et trancher une gorge trop entreprenante. Au lieu de quoi, je me lève d'un bond, saisi _mon_ rouquin par le bras, et l'entraine dans les couloirs avec un « Il faut que je te parle. » relativement furieux.

Il ne proteste pas et n'ouvre pas la bouche durant tout notre trajet. Mes pas nous conduisent directement jusqu'à ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, j'explose :

« -Pourquoi tu as laissé cette espèce d'écervelée t'embrasser ? Je croyais que les filles ne t'intéressaient pas ! »

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, d'un air perplexe, et croise ses bras finement musclé sur son torse, que je sais parfait. Après quelques secondes de silence, il me réplique d'un ton acerbe :

« -Et bien, comme tu me fuis comme la peste depuis deux jours, j'ai cru comprendre que notre partie de jambes en l'air ne signifiait rien pour toi. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne que j'embrasse ou non Lenalee. Je pourrais même embrasser Allen que ça ne te…

-Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Si je n'avais pas voulu coucher avec toi, je ne l'aurais pas fait !

-Ah vraiment ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit à un seul mot depuis deux jours ? Pourquoi…»

N'y tenant plus, et n'ayant jamais été doué pour exprimé mes sentiments (Ipiu : si tant est qu'il ait déjà éprouvé quoi que ce soit =\), je l'interromps et le plaque contre le mur tout en l'embrassant. La vague idée que j'agis exactement comme un personnage lambda de séries romantique américaine me traverse l'esprit, mais je n'y prends pas garde lorsque je sens les mains de Lavi dans mon cou. Quand il approfondit le baiser, je retrouve les sensations qui m'ont hanté ces deux derniers jours.

Nos langues se retrouvent dans un ballet, rendu acharné par le désir contenu trop longtemps (Ipiu : on ne dirait pas, mais deux jours c'est particulièrement long quand on est un adolescent en rut comme nos chers protagonistes ici présents… Bref reprenons !). Je m'empresse de défaire son blouson de cuir noir, et je dois faire un effort pour ne pas lui arracher sa chemise, dans ma hâte de caresser sa peau halée. Il commence lui aussi à me déshabiller, et nous nous retrouvons vite aussi nus que faire se peut (Ipiu : Orthographe, quand tu dépouilles notre esprit de ton savoir -'). Mon excitation est à son comble. Je sens son corps onduler contre le mien. Nos érections se frôlent plus d'une fois, nous arrachant des gémissements d'envie. Je me décide enfin à quitter sa bouche pour m'acheminer vers son cou, à coups de langues et de baisers papillons. Je laisse au passage un suçon ostensible sur sa clavicule, et reprends ma descente au paradis. Je m'attarde sur ses tétons, que je sais être un point particulièrement érogène de son anatomie, comme me le confirme ses gémissements. J'embrasse ses abdominaux divinement sculptés. Je joue un jeu obscène avec son nombril et sa respiration s'accélère. Il perd une main dans mes cheveux, plaquant l'autre sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, lorsque j'atteins son sexe turgescent. Je n'ai pas la force de le torturer, ni de me retenir pour faire durer le plaisir, et je le prends en bouche directement. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à réprimer un cri de plaisir. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je redouble d'ardeur, multipliant les mouvements de langue lascifs. Alors qu'il semble sur le point de jouir, je cesse toute activité. Il me gratifie d'un grognement irrité et d'un regard insatisfait. Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, je lui murmure d'être patient (Ipiu : ça se dit ça ?). Ses mains jouent sur mon torse et dans mon dos pendant que je lui présente trois doigts, qu'il lèche de façon perverse. Je me perds dans ses yeux magnifiques animés d'une lueur obscène et extrêmement attirante. Je retire mes doigts et reprends sa bouche avec fougue. Je le sens gémir dans notre baiser quand j'introduis un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième et un troisième. J'ai du mal à retenir assez longtemps mon envie de le pénétrer pour le préparer correctement, cependant je refuse de lui faire mal. Je m'astreints donc à suivre mon propre conseil et à être patient. Lorsque je juge le moment venu, j'ôte mes doigts, ce qui occasionne un nouveau grognement de mécontentement, et me fait sourire dans notre baiser. Mon amant enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je tache d'être le plus doux possible quand j'entre en lui, mais il ne peut réprimer un gémissement de douleur, et je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Il est si chaud, si serré (Ipiu : roh les clichés… =.=')… Je parsème de baisers toutes les parcelles de son corps que je peux atteindre, en attendant qu'il donne le premier coup de rein, signe de son accoutumance à la présence étrangère en lui. Il bouge doucement ses hanches et je commence de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Les yeux clos, je sens son souffle irrégulier se muer en cris de désir et de plaisir. Je repars à la conquête de sa langue, comme un fruit défendu dont le goût est toujours plus attractif, toujours nouveau. Je ressens alors cette sensation de plénitude unique, cette chaleur intense, qui me dévore de l'intérieur et m'enivre.

Lavi hurle lorsque je touche sa prostate pour la première fois. Et moi je hurle aussi, parce que je suis lui, parce qu'il est moi. En cet instant, nous ne sommes qu'un. (Ipiu : Kitchissime non ?) Nos voix deviennent rauques, nos respirations sont tellement irrégulières que je crois défaillir, mes coups de reins erratiques nous conduisent rapidement vers l'extase. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, je prends la verge dressée de mon amant et lui inflige les mêmes va-et-vient discontinus. Nous nous libérons dans un cri de pure jouissance, avant de nous effondrer à terre.

Lavi se blottit contre moi et je l'entoure d'un bras possessif et protecteur. Il enfoui sa tête contre mon torse et je le sens sourire. Je murmure alors, sans même m'en rendre compte, un « je t'aime » tout à fait de circonstance. Ce qui me vaut un baiser langoureux, et…

« -Tu vois finalement, ce n'est pas si mal Noël ! »

Fin

* * *

Merry Christmas mon Ako ! Et joyeux Noël en avance à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lue !

J'espère que ça vous à plu et que c'est pas trop guimauve.

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


End file.
